


Teeth

by visceraboy



Series: Smile For Me Week 2019 [3]
Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Habit, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visceraboy/pseuds/visceraboy
Summary: Putunia and her dad.





	Teeth

It was the day after the removal of Boris's extra teeth. He was still a bit drowsy and anxious of the state of his mouth, but he was happy nevertheless. As he woke up, he found at the foot of his bed a very small girl. His daughter, Putunia. Boris frowned, worrying that she may have stayed curled up like that all night; it didn't look very comfortable, but Putunia was a very special sort of child. Able to be comfortable sleeping almost anywhere.

As he scooted in the bed, Putunia stirred and her large eyes shot open. 

"You're awake!" She yelled, crawling up the bed towards Boris as fast as her little arms could carry her. "Dad said you got hundreds of teeth out!"

Boris was taken aback, then giggled.

"No, no! Onley about……." He trailed, counting in his head. "..... Wel, it WAS over one Hundred!!" He smiled wide as he lifted Putunia up and brought her to his lap. When she saw his teeth, she gasped and reached her tiny baby hands into his mouth, too fast for Boris to react before a very small hand was in his mouth, feeling the gap where a tooth used to be in his gums.

"Your smile is just like mine!" She squealed, and Boris gently removed her hand from his mouth, wondering where it had been.

"It is,!" He said, still smiling. "But Please. No Hamd in there."

"Okay," she said, calming a little. "... Sorry…"

Boris softened his smile as he hugged her.

"Its oh.kay, little Flower."


End file.
